We're in Heaven
by RyoushintekiAikou
Summary: Next Chapter test run! Rejection and breakups hurt like hell. And sometimes best friends are the only ones who can pick up the pieces. SasoDei, ItaKisa, and so many more I can't even count. Rated for light yaoi, violence, random humor, and much more.
1. Chapter 1

**We're in Heaven**

**Yet again I have chosen a Naruto High School story to write. Why? Because I can and I just felt like it… Anyways…I do seriously think 'Artfully Shattered', my previous Naruto High School fanfiction, ended on a very…depressing note. My writing teacher tells me I write really sad stories. Oh well. I guess romance to tragedy is just my style. BUT, oh my goodness, yes indeed! I'm writing this one as a romance/hurt/comfort story. Rejection and break-ups **_**hurt**_** like hell. And sometimes best friends are the only ones who can pick up the pieces.**

'**We're in Heaven', is my second Naruto High School fanfiction story, as said before. We have a lot of pairings such as…SasoDei, ItaKisa, SasuSaku, NaruSaku, SasuNaru, Itachi x OC, Deidara x OC, Sasori x OC. Oh my, this is going to be insanity. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do writing it. Writing is my passion and I love to share it with you.**

**I do not own Naruto. It is copyright of its original creators who is not me and some other person. This is purely fan-made and is no way or form associated with the anime company or any of the events in the anime or manga. This story is for my own, and the reader's, enjoyment. I only copyright Izaki Mukura, Kuroi Kokoro, the made-up Mukura family, and finally Adeline (no last name).**

**WARNINGS: Extremely light yaoi, violence, mention of drugs and alcohol, crack at some points, jokes that probably aren't funny, randomness, horrible writing skills at some points, some OOC, and the 'blood and gore' factor which I do tend to often overdo. I try not to, though.**

- - - - - - - - -

Sasori Akasuna stared out of the car window as the scenery whizzed by. He rested his chin on his arms which were crossed on top of the pillow on his lap. His maroon hair fell slightly into his dull emerald eyes. His thin lips were set in a slight frown on his thin, pale face. The driver of the car was an elderly lady with graying hair and piercing onyx eyes with an attitude to match.

He didn't want to have to leave. Suna had been the one and only place he'd truly felt somewhat accepted. Now, though, his guardian, Grandmother Chiyo, had made them move. Whatever reasoning she had, sixteen year old Sasori couldn't understand. All he'd heard when he got home one day from Suna High School were the words: 'We have to move.'

No matter how hard he fought or how loud he'd yelled Chiyo didn't change her mind. She'd put the argument in finality when she'd told him, in a deathly quiet voice, that there was no other option and she was just doing the right thing for her 'beloved' grandson.

He furrowed his brow at the memory. Grandmother Chiyo hardly ever got that mad. But that day she'd snapped she'd slammed the lid of her suitcase closed, whirled around to face him with blazing coal eyes, and used a tone she only used when the situation was dead serious. He let out an exasperated sigh. Sasori had never had a chance to even say goodbye to anyone he knew there. They'd just packed up and left; just like the policeman made Sasori do on the night his parents died in a fatal car crash.

Chiyo had told him they were going to a better life—one where things were peaceful and nothing was wrong. Boy, did she have a lot to learn. Sasori smirked slightly with his eyes halfway closed. Whatever the old hag—yes, he thought that about her quite a bit—was thinking about high school was the opposite of what Sasori knew it was. High school was rough where kids manipulated, hurt, betrayed, and much more.

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying to block out the horrible memory of not being able to say goodbye to his girlfriend Adeline. An image of her flitted through his mind—flowing, flaming-orange hair with vibrant green eyes and naturally tanned skin with a narrow face and an open smile. She'd been everything and more to Sasori. Now, though, he'd never get to say his last farewell. Adeline would hate him for the rest of his life because of how he'd broken her heart.

Where they were going nothing would ever feel right for Sasori. Konoha would never be Suna. No girl would ever be Adeline. And nothing, and no one, could ever fill his aching heart. The life he'd once had had been left behind as they sped away from Suna.

- - - - - - - - -

Deidara Yasuki glared hatefully out of his window in his new bedroom. Although they'd just moved in a week ago, he resented it all. He was attending a new high school, Konoha High School, and all the kids there teased him about looking like a girl and his speech habits. Deidara, sixteen years old, had long, silky blonde hair with bangs covering his left eye which had been severely damaged in an accident while in the car with his drunken father. His single visible eye was an ocean-like shade of blue. The eye that replaced the one he'd lost was metal and covered a good portion of his eye till the side of his face.

His father had insisted they move into the extravagant neighborhood they now lived in. It was the upper-class part of Konoha. After he'd received an official warning that the next time he was caught drunk driving he'd be sentenced to jail he'd demanded Deidara pack his bags and several moving trucks and move to Konoha. Deidara's mother had died in a fatal accident while on a plane a year after Deidara had been born.

It was his father's fault. He'd encouraged her to take the flight as a vacation from her home life. And he blamed his dad for making them move constantly. Every time he was on probation for drunk driving he moved, dragging Deidara with him. Nothing the blonde said could ever change his mind.

That was the reason they were in Konoha now. And Deidara hated every second of being there.

- - - - - - - - -

Izaki Mukura had lived in Konoha a good five years. Her family had moved there on account of the town they'd lived in was at war with another continent and her brother, father, grandpas, and uncles were at risk of being drafted. So they'd chosen to move to escape the drafting. Truthfully, she was glad they'd moved out of the fray. She probably couldn't have stood not having her father, weary after a long day of work, coming home and calling for her to give her a hug or just to talk about how she'd been lately.

She was sixteen years old with long unevenly cut ebony hair, lively violet eyes that changed colors with her mood (a birth defect), pale skin, a narrow face, and extremely thin yet very nice in figure. Attending Konoha High School she received some of the top marks. Her birthday was April twenty-sixth. Her sister, Mizuki Mukura, was the same age as her and had the same birth date. Only she was golden blonde with grass-green eyes. Despite the fact she didn't receive the same grades as her sister she was still decently good.

Izaki's brother, Ixia, was seventeen years old—the eldest of the Mukura children. He had the same dark hair as his sister which he kept at a longer style and just a shade darker green eyes than Mizuki. He had medium colored skin and was extremely intelligent. Altogether, Izaki's life was pretty decent.

That was only if you didn't count the fact her sister drank underage and her brother did drugs and smoking and her father didn't hit her and her mother didn't disappear for days on end. Often Izaki found she was home alone. Over the years she'd learn to deal with it. She'd learned to accept it and not to cry when she felt the aching for another person's company. It did have a physical and emotional change on her, though.

Izaki became more into hard-rock and became more into wearing black and red. She'd even had her entire room redone to match her new change. Izaki never cried—she hadn't for several years now. She was calm and composed but could easily break at any second but change back in a heartbeat. Izaki had become moody and unpredictable. Her life had turned her anorexic at some points and caused her major stress.

Overall, she felt at peace with what she had. But she just wanted a friend; a true friend.

- - - - - - - - -

Kuroi Kokoro was the most popular girl in the entire Junior year of high school. With her spiky, rebelliously cut black hair and piercing deep blue eyes she was an immediate hit. Despite her looks, she was truly girly at heart and displayed that side of her wholeheartedly. She used to be a punk skater-girl, though. That all changed when she came to Konoha High School. Seeing everyone there caused her to completely break down into changing.

She used to be the best of friends with a girl named Izaki Mukura who was also was like the individual Kuroi used to be. When Kuroi had changed her looks and ways, their friendship suffered a great deal. Things between them became more strained and soon enough Izaki had enough. She'd looked Kuroi in the eyes and told her she really liked the girl as a great friend because she'd never been afraid of being herself. Then, though, she'd gone and changed because of peer pressure. It just wouldn't work anymore between them.

Since that day they'd never spoken to each other.

- - - - - - - - -

Itachi Uchiha was the most popular boy in the entire Junior year of high school. He was a quiet individual who never gave in to pressure. He had top grades and was amazingly handsome with his faded coal black hair always pulled into a low ponytail, sharp featured face, and piercing onyx adorned irises. Any girl would die to date him—literally. He had a brother named Sasuke who was a year younger than him but equally as popular.

Although, when they weren't at school, things were different. His parents only paid attention to their eldest son who they saw as 'walking perfection' and completely neglected Sasuke. Itachi wanted to help him, but just couldn't bring himself to actually do it. He wasn't one to get emotional about anything—ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasori groaned as he flipped over in his bed and hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. It was six-thirty in the morning on the first day of attending his new school. Sighing he flung the covers off of himself and dragged himself to the bathroom. He turned the shower water up to a scalding hot temperature. Silently he undressed and entered the shower and let the burning liquid run down his skin.

After what seemed like a decent fifteen minutes he got out and dried himself off. He stumbled into his room and grabbed jeans, a t-shirt, and his shoes. Finding his backpack carelessly thrown in a corner of his room he picked it up and threw one strap over his left shoulder. He examined his hair in a mirror before giving in, knowing it'd be futile to even try messing with it.

The red-head swore it was a crime to have school starting at seven-thirty. Already he hated this new village he was living in. With a resigned sigh he headed down the stairs to the kitchen. He found a piece of toasty lying out (Grandmother Chiyo probably knew he wouldn't have time to fix his own breakfast) and took that. He finished the toast by the time he was out the door.

Sasori had to raise one hand to shield his eyes from the rising sun. Squinting he saw it was several blocks to get to the school. The easiest, and fastest, way was to go through the upper-class part of Konoha. He frowned deeply but shook his head to clear the sudden mood swing. Quietly he headed off.

- - - - - - - - -

"It's a crime, yeah!" shouted Deidara down the stairs at his father who had a very bad hangover. Nonetheless he stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen. He found a muffin and started eating that. By the time he was done his father was in the kitchen drinking heavily from a large mug of black coffee.

"Deidara, just shut up, okay? You're going to school and that's that. I can't bloody help the fact school starts at seven-thirty. If you don't go now than you will be late," his father spat at him between long drinks of coffee. The blonde folded his arms across his chest and glared at him through his lone eye.

"You're very supportive, yeah," he grumbled as he slid out of the chair he'd been sitting in. Without a second glance at his father he grabbed his backpack off the floor next to the stairs and slung it over his right shoulder. He tugged his blonde hair, which was in a ponytail, out between the strap and his shoulder. The only thing he hated was that his hair got caught between his backpack strap and his shoulder.

Deidara opened the front door and took special care to slam it with a loud bang after him. He breathed in the crisp morning air before he started to walk towards school.

- - - - - - - - -

Izaki groaned as her alarm clock shrieked at her to get up. With a groan she cracked one eye open. The clock mocked her with the time six AM. She flung the covers off of her and shivered slightly as the morning chill hit her bare arms. She was wearing an oversized black t-shirt over crimson colored sleep pants. Rubbing her eyes sleepily she got up, her head spinning from the sudden movement. Dragging her feet across the carpet in forced movement she went to her door and opened it.

Proceeding down the hall past several doors she came to one in specific. Knocking on the door she heard a small grunt of recognition. Inwardly she smiled slightly, knowing Mizuki wasn't a morning person. Then she staggered down the hallway to her elder brother's room and knocked even louder. Ixia may be extremely smart, but he definitely could not wake up without Izaki. She heard him mumble something to her sleepily.

She smirked and opened the door. Her brother was asleep on his desk with his head resting on his math book. Her smile widened slightly before she let her face fall back into its neutral look. Izaki padded over to him and shook him slightly. He shifted to stare up at her through sleepy eyes.

"Izaki…?" he muttered. She sighed.

"Hai, it's time to get up," she replied quietly. He stared at her for a moment before turning his gaze down to the book he was lying on.

"I didn't do my math homework!" he shouted. Ixia's sudden yelling startled Izaki so she jumped slightly.

"Ixia, don't wake mom and dad!" she hissed softly.

"Are they even here?" The question seemed to hit directly into Izaki's heart.

"How am I supposed to know? I stopped caring years ago. Get up." The way her voice turned from kind and caring to cold and heartless startled Ixia.

"Izaki…"

"I've got to get Mizuki." Then she left his room and went back to her sister's room which she entered with ease. The blonde haired girl was sitting at her desk hastily doing her homework which she'd neglected the previous night. Mizuki only glanced up when she heard her door opened. At the sight of her tired sister who was still in her pajamas at six-fifteen AM she felt a twinge of regret for making Izaki have to come around and wake up her siblings.

"Hello, Izaki," she greeted her with a small smile. Izaki nodded in reply to her sister's smile.

"Are you going to be downstairs soon?"

"Hai, Izaki, don't worry." Izaki nodded again absently and left her sister's room to get ready for the day. Her first stop was the bathroom where she took a quick shower followed by getting her make-up on. Then she departed for her room since she only had a towel wrapped around her lithe frame. Quickly she pulled on a black t-shirt with the words printed in stencil font white letters, all capitals, 'LONG LIVE THE BLACK PARADE' and faded jeans with tears in the knees and stuffed her books into her messenger bag.

Slinging the backpack over her left shoulder she glanced at herself once in the mirror before she headed downstairs. Ixia and Mizuki were already standing there waiting for her. She leaned into the kitchen and grabbed a banana off the counter along with her lunch. Hurriedly she peeled the fruit and headed out the door with Mizuki and Ixia in tow.

- - - - - - - - -

Kuroi sighed as she brushed her hair to shining perfection and then examined herself in the mirror. A fitted pink t-shirt with the words 'I'm too perfect for my own good' printed in bold white letters on it and short white shorts with khaki flip flops. It was nearing fall but she still wanted to be in-fashion before fall hit. She found her bag somewhere on her floor and her incomplete homework on the floor next to it. With an inward sigh she shrugged to herself. What did it matter? School was one big joke. Being popular was what really mattered and nothing else. Going to all the cool parties and clubbing with the other girls in the crowd was also the best thing in the world. Homework was nothing but one huge distraction to get kids to seemingly 'learn'.

Snorting in disgust she grabbed her new iPod nano off her dresser and headed out of her bedroom. Kuroi didn't even care about breakfast or lunch since she was on the new 'diet' all her friends were on. She slung her bag over her shoulder and headed out the door. She walked through the middle class part of Konoha to school.

- - - - - - - - -

The Uchiha prodigy sighed and tapped his foot impatiently. He was waiting on his younger brother to go to school. Despite the fact they were in different grades their parents still made them walk together to get to school. It wasn't like Itachi minded; it was just so weird that they'd been doing it since…what…six years or more? Suddenly he heard footsteps clattering clumsily down the stairs and he knew almost immediately it was Sasuke. He snapped open his coal black eyes and glared at him. Itachi had been waiting over twenty minutes on his brother. He'd passed the time by simply leaning against the wall next to the stairs and staring blankly ahead.

"About time," he growled angrily. Sasuke shot him a glare with the same ebony eyes as his brother.

"Perfection takes time, brother," he spat back. Itachi just stared at him blankly.

"Foolish otouto," he muttered before shoving open the front door and heading out with Sasuke glaring hatefully at his brother's back.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am ill and unable to write for a bit unless I really feel like it. I am both physically and mentally exhausted. Thanks.


	3. Continuing?

ATTENTION!

**Due to mass amounts of support and an abundance of love…**

**We're In Heaven is continuing for one more chapter.**

**One.**

**Chapter.**

**If that turns out okay… I guess…I'll keep going at it…**

**I won't stop for the moment. But, please remember, I didn't want to change my mind.**

**Thank you all. Your support and constructive comments are very much appreciated. It made me smile and more confident to give it one last go.**

_Always—_

RYOU


	4. Chapter 3

We're in Heaven

**We're in Heaven**

_**By RyoushintekiAikou AKA Ryou AKA Hikaru**_

**Author's Notes:** Well…as you can see…I'm running another chapter as a test… Happy days, ne? Anyways, here it goes. Third (I'm guessing) actual chapter of 'We're in Heaven'. Rawr. So…let's go…

- - - - - - - -

The sun seemed to mock the teens as they came down the same perfectly cemented sidewalk towards Konoha High School. Coming over the crest of a hill from the middle class part of Konoha was a red-headed teen with his mahogany eyes fixed on the pavement below his feet. With her iPod in coming the opposite direction towards the left curve on the sidewalk was a spiky-haired adolescent girl.

There were several things the teens failed to notice until they were all standing at the same crosswalk next to the same stop sign. A girl with long, straight ebony hair pulled into a messy bun with scattered parts hanging next to her face glanced next to her. And right next to her stood a blonde boy as well as a golden-haired girl.

"Kuroi." Her voice was cold as she practically spat the word out of her thin lips. Slowly the spiky-haired girl turned to face the demon of her past. Reaching up she removed her iPod and pursed her lips in annoyance.

"Izaki." It'd been several months since they'd last spoken more than a word to each other. Static seemed to crackle in the air as the crowd of teenagers stood on the sidewalk. The blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy shifted slightly where he stood. He towered over almost everyone.

"Are you two going to have it out here, yea, or can we at least get by to get to school, un?" he asked impatiently. School started in roughly fourteen minutes and it took twelve minutes to actually walk there. The two girls looked away from each other.

"Ixia…Mizuki…we should go…" Izaki finally acknowledged with a forced smile. Her siblings glanced at her worriedly before nodding slowly.

"Hai, Izaki…" whispered Mizuki. She tucked her golden-blonde hair behind her ear, revealing her striking emerald eyes. Her brother nodded absently, his black hair falling into his face slightly.

"Sure thing, Izaki…" The two started to trail behind the black-haired girl as she wove through the crowd. There was only one thing stopping her, though; Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha standing right in front of her as they broke through the crowd.

"Excuse us…" Izaki mumbled, trying to side-step the brothers. Kuroi jumped on the moment to flirt with the most popular boy in the Junior year at Konoha High School.

"You know, Izaki, you could probably try to go the long way around so you won't make Itachi walk through your shame," sneered the girl. "Especially through the shame of your siblings…" She allowed the sentence to trail off and crawl under Izaki's skin. The girl showed no trace of emotion except for the violet draining out of her eyes.

"Shut up, Kuroi. You have no idea what in the name of hell you're talking about," Izaki retorted in a bitter voice. "Mizuki and Ixia…go around. If they wonder where I'm at, tell them I fell into a ditch and had to go home to change."

"But…that's…" Mizuki protested.

"…lying…" finished Ixia with a surprised note in his voice.

"I don't care right now. Please…just go…" Izaki practically begged them. The two nodded and scampered off hurriedly. At an agonizing pace, she turned to face Kuroi with her eyes blazing. "Don't ever talk about shame. You already wallow in it every day." Her voice cracked in several places from exhaustion and pain.

"You think you're so strong, Izaki! You're nothing compared to me! All you do is hide behind your 'I'm-the-big-sister-and-mother' act when truly you're just some stupid teenage girl!" Kuroi snapped back. Izaki's hands were shaking by this point. The red-headed teen who'd arrived from the middle class part of Konoha watched the exchange with emotionless eyes.

"Back off." His voice startled almost everyone still remaining at the crosswalk. The blonde-haired teen turned to face him before staring at the sky.

"Let them have it out, yea… We're going to be late if we don't move, yea…" he muttered. The red-headed teen nodded and scrambled around the arguing crowd with the blonde-haired boy right on his heels. Sasuke slowly trailed away, leaving Itachi, Kuroi, and Izaki to argue in their own world. As the departing student's silhouettes faded away, the argument resumed.

"Don't talk to me about strength, Kuroi. You're a mouse. You hide behind all your petty insults and the trends and the gossip," Izaki spat.

"Well, you know all about strength, don't you, Izaki? Since you have to put up with the druggies and alcoholics in your family, huh? I'm so glad I'm not your friend anymore! Otherwise I'd end up just as screwed as you!" Kuroi mocked her. Izaki gritted her teeth in frustration before turning and starting to walk away.

"You won't ever know what its like to be me. I know what's best for me, but I want to be everything for everyone instead." Those were her last parting words as she broke into a run. Kuroi stared after her before putting a smug grin on her face.

"You're not Wonder Woman, FYI!" she yelled after her before putting her earphones back in. She took off at a brisk, yet calm, pace humming to herself. She made sure Itachi could watch her retreating form if he so chose to. But when Kuroi peeked over her shoulder, he wasn't there. Turning her gaze forwards she saw Itachi walking in step with Izaki.

Kuroi gritted her teeth as she watched the two teens have an easy-going conversation. She would pay for that… Things would just get worse for Izaki, Kuroi vowed to herself. She thoroughly intended to keep that promise.

She had all intention of drowning Izaki Mukura. And Kuroi would stick to that. It was Izaki's fault Kuroi had veered off. If that damn girl hadn't started turning her own road with Kuroi and… No. The feeling of being alone with only one friend had been too much of a cut to her. But—truly—it was a blessing and Kuroi was blind.

- - - - - - - -

Deidara was halfway to school when the red-headed teen from before turned to face him. He was at least several paces in front of Deidara but nonetheless seemed to be waiting for the blonde.

"Hey, yea…" Deidara greeted the teen with a faint smile.

"Hello… My name is Sasori," the red-head murmured, staring into space.

"I'm Deidara, un." With the introductions out of the way, the two started to head for school. They'd barely managed to step onto the first step of the school building when the bell rang shrilly.

"This is hell."

"High school is hell, yea." The pair vanished behind the swinging gateway to Hell with the rest of the students. Another day, another seven and a half hours of unending suffering from the emotional pain caused by high school.

**A/N:** Well…I'm ok with it… I mean, I know I said before Kuroi and Izaki didn't talk before but now Kuroi has determined the fact that basically it's funner to try and hurt her past rather than avoiding it. Anyways, tell me what you think. R&R. Hope you enjoyed. Test chapter #3.

_Ryou_


End file.
